


Jumin x OC Fae

by wanderingelfff



Series: Jumin and Fae [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, im sorry for sinning but not really, this is the oc i made for jumin so be nice to her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingelfff/pseuds/wanderingelfff
Summary: this is pure self indulgent smut so like...not a whole lot goin on here. Fae teases Jumin at a business dinner, leading to some pretty fun sexy time and then wrapping it up with some good ol' fluffy aftercare





	Jumin x OC Fae

**Author's Note:**

> This is...literally all smut so if you made it this far without reading the tags...I'm sorry but it's gonna be pretty...dirty. Anyways lol thank you guys for even paying attention to anything I put out, I really hope you guys like this, and if you do, I'll make it a collection of short one-shots of Fae and Jumin, both smutty and fluffy. Let me know! I love you guys <3

  I had agreed to accompany Jumin to a business dinner tonight, and I was absolutely bored out of my wits. He was engulfed in a conversation about profit margins and I was on my second glass of wine. Admittedly, the food was top quality and I had eaten every morsel laid in front of me. However, I had homework I should be doing and it was getting late. I glanced at my stoic husband, and caught his eyes gazing at me. I blushed and looked down at the table in front of me, but not before I saw an almost imperceptible smirk cross his face. 

  “You look bored, Mrs. Han.” He leaned down to whisper in my ear. I looked up at him, but his eyes were elsewhere. What a cheeky man!

  “I am bored, Mr. Han. Perhaps we can find a quiet spot for you to entertain me?” I whispered back. Jumin Han, corporate heir, CEO in line to C&R Industries stuttered, as the implications of my words hit him. 

  “Gentlemen, if you would please excuse me. My wife seems to be feeling under the weather tonight. If you will contact my chief assistant Jaehee Kang, we can set up a meeting for later in the week, if that works for everyone.” He said, smiling charismatically. His stuttering had been forgotten by everyone else but me I loved knowing that power I held over this taciturn man I had married. He stood, pulling me gracefully to me feet. He kept a leisurely pace as he wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned down to whisper in my ear. “If you can’t behave yourself in public, I’m going to have to punish you. Do you think you’ve behaved tonight? Or do you agree with me that you need to be punished?” 

  I shuddered and stared up at him, my eyes having gone wide as the last word fell from his lips. I had of course, been teasing him all night. It had started as an accident when I leaned over to reach for something across the table and the gentleman sitting across from me got an almost perfect view down my dress. Then, I had seen how much that bothered him and vowed to tease him until we left. Of course, I hadn’t seen how much I was affecting him until he stuttered a few minutes ago. From innocent looking touches to his upper thigh, to brushing against him under the table, then boldy grabbing the growing bulge in his pants and palming him through his slacks. 

  “I think you may just have to punish me...sir.” I replied, smiling devilishly at him. He shook his head, seemingly trying to hold back a smile before he swept me over his shoulder and carried me that way all the way to the waiting car. He let his hand come down on my ass four times before he pretended to toss me into the backseat. I giggled and kicked my legs, making sure not to hit him with my shoes. I loved how easily I could make him laugh, and joke. I remember in the early days of our relationship when he was still cold and withdrawn, not quite sure how to be in a relationship.  Nowadays, he could keep up with even Saeyoung’s jokes. Well, perhaps I wouldn’t go so far as to say that. After being reunited with Saeran and getting engaged to his girlfriend, Saeyoung had only gotten better at jokes and pranks. Poor Yoosung had felt the brunt of the redhead’s mischief. 

  After settling me safely in the car, letting Driver Kim know we were going home, and settling beside me he gave me a very stern look. “You know, teasing me all night like that was very bad, right?” He asked, the timbre of his voice lowering as his grey eyes darkened. 

  “I was bored…” I whined, trailing off at the end. He chuckled and shook his head, his mask of dominance almost slipping. 

  “Oh were you? Well I’ll just have to keep you entertained for the rest of the night, won’t I?” He asked, inspecting his nails and not looking at me. I giggled and slid closer to him.

  “I guess you’ll just have to, Mr. Han.” I purred in his ear, making him shiver.  

  “You test me on a daily basis, Mrs. Han. When we arrive at the penthouse, I’m going to fuck you until I come. However, if you come even once tonight, you won’t be allowed to come for the entire rest of the week. I’m going to show you how frustrating it is to be teased, kitten.” He had moved closer, his breath fanning across my ear. I gaped at him, not sure I had heard him correctly. 

  “I can’t come tonight?” I asked, pouting and crossing my arms. He chuckled once more and pulled me into his lap. Pulling my dress up to my waist, he let his hands wander under my lacy underwear, taking my clit between his thumb and forefinger.

  “No, you can’t come tonight. If you do well enough, I shall reward you with lots of orgasms tomorrow morning. How does that sound, little one?” He asked, pinching gently. I cried out, but my cry was immediately muffled when he pushed two fingers into my mouth. “We don’t want anyone hearing you now, do we?”

  “T-that sounds good, sir. I’ll be good and I won’t come, I promise.” I whimpered, trying to stay quiet as he rubbed tiny circles over my clit, letting his fingers wander down my slit to collect the moisture that gathered there. Pulling his hand away, he brought his fingers to his mouth, cleaning them thoroughly. 

  “Good kitten. Go upstairs and put something pretty on for me, okay? I’ll be following close behind.” He whispered as the car stopped and he flipped my dress down. The door was opened and I slid off of his lap to get out when he snaked his hand out to grab my wrist. “I love you, Fae.” 

  Blushing, I looked back at him and smiled. “I love you, with my entire being.” Leaving without another word, I hurried up to the elevator, wondering why he wanted me to go ahead of him. Finally reaching the penthouse, I let myself in, greeted the cats and went to our shared bedroom. Opening the dresser where he kept my more expensive lingerie, I pulled out one of his favorite pieces. It was a deep burgundy color with bows and lace. It complimented my skin very well, and he told me it made my pink hair stand out even more.

  I heard him come in the front door and stop to talk with the cats. He had the same tradition every night where he would sit out with the cats and ask them about their days. Was this really the night for it, though? I had made myself look so cute, just for him! I sighed and walked out to the living room to find him. He was sitting on the couch, the cats on his lap and a bottle of wine open next to him. I gaped at the sight before me. 

  “I thought you would never come out of the bedroom. Come, sit and have some wine. I’ve brought out a wonderful, blissfully chilled white wine that I’d love for you to try with me.” He commented, motioning for me to join him on the couch. 

  “Are you fucking kidding me, Jumin?” I stuttered, falling onto the couch beside him. Both of the cats gave me an affronted look before jumping down and walking away. I thought he was going to tease me?

  “Pardon? I always have a glass of wine on Saturday nights. You usually join me, however. Are you feeling well? You might catch a chill wearing so little during the winter.” He noted, glancing at me. If not for the mischievous twinkle in his eye. He was joking around with me!

  “Jumin, I have already resigned myself to the fact that I don’t get to come tonight. However, I got all dressed up so that I could at least make you come.” I purred, setting his wine glass aside and settling on his lap. 

  “You are a naughty little minx, Mrs. Han. However, if you continue to misbehave, I’m going to draw your punishment out so that you aren’t to come at all for two days. Is that what you want, little one?” He asked, reaching out to caress my hair. 

  “No, it isn’t what I want. I just got all pretty for you.” I pouted, curling up and resting my head against his shoulder. He chuckled and tilted my head up. 

  “That isn’t what you want...what? I don't think you answered correctly, kitten,” he whispered, covering my lips with his. I smiled and leaned up into the kiss, reveling in the feel of his lips on mine. We had known each other for a year now, been married for six months, and I never got tired of kissing him. 

  “That isn’t what I want, sir.” I smiled up at him sweetly and he smiled back at me. 

  “Let’s move to the bedroom, hm?” He lifted me and carried me bridal style to the bedroom we shared together. Setting me down on the bed, he went to the closet to undress. I heard the clink of his cufflinks, then I guessed he removed his suit jacket and hung it up. He came back out wearing just his shirt, loosened tie and slacks. My favorite look. 

  “Do you know how handsome you look?” I asked, leaning forward and reaching out to run my hands along the smooth planes of his chest. 

  “Zen would disagree, I’m sure.” He commented, smiling down at me. 

  “Zen has nothing on you, Jumin.” I whispered. His eyes twinkled at me and he gently laid me down so that he was hovering over me. 

  “Flattery will get you nowhere, kitten. You still don’t get to come tonight. Although, your sweet words make me smile every time. I love every inch of you.” He murmured, kissing along her jaw and down her neck. He bit down softly on my collarbone, causing a gasp to fall from my mouth. 

  “J-jumin please” I begged, tangling my fingers in his raven locks. 

  “You taste just as delicious as you always do. I’m entirely enraptured by you, Mrs. Han.” He whispered, smiling sweetly. He pushed my panties aside and slid two fingers directly into my aching heat. Moans fell from my lips unhindered and I ground my hips up to meet his hand, seeking the blissful friction of his palm against my clit. 

  “I-I’m going to come!” I gasped as I felt myself tightening around his fingers. He pulled his fingers away before lifting his hand and letting it fall gently back against my folds. A cry fell from my lips and I arched my back, falling back onto the bed still whimpering. 

  “I told you that you aren’t to come today. Did my little kitten forget?” He asked, cupping my heat, gathering up my wetness on his fingers and pushing the fingers into my mouth. “Don’t you taste wonderous, little one?” 

  “Yes, sir I do. I won’t come, I promise. Please, please just fuck me. That’s all I want...I want to make you feel good.” I whined, lifting my hips up, trying to meet his hand. He chuckled and pulled me in for a fiery kiss. His tongue explored my mouth and I let myself sigh into his mouth. 

  “Oh, we’re feeling eager, are we? Eager to be my little fuck toy? Useful for nothing but my pleasure? Not worthy of thinking of your own as you serve me to the fullest.” He purred at me. I felt a shiver run down my spine at his words and the coil in my belly tightened deliciously. 

  “Yes, sir. I just want to be your fuck toy. I’ll please you however you like.” I replied, my tone desperate. He chuckled and moved until he was standing. He unzipped his trousers and pulled himself out of them. He loved to fill me up and fuck me while he was fully clothed. He was back over me in a flash, lining himself up with my entrance. I grinded against him, reveling in the feeling of his hardness rubbing against my clit. 

  “God, you are so beautiful splayed out before me like this. I could stare at you for the rest of my life and still not be fulfilled. Listen to me, princess. Look into my eyes, okay? I want you to be as loud as you want to be. Just please look at me as I fill you up, hm? Try to keep your eyes open for me, kitten. I love the faces you make.” He murmured, stroking my hair. I smiled and nodded at him. He thrust into me suddenly, making me gasp and wrap my legs around him. I felt so stretched out, so absolutely full.

  “J-jumin please keep going. I...I feel so full.” I moaned into his ear, peppering kisses along his shoulder, biting down in all of the spots I knew no one would see but me. He hissed through his teeth every time I made another mark on his porcelain skin. I don’t think I would ever get enough of this man. He thrust languidly inside of me, and I felt the coil in my belly tightening once more. I was getting close, and I had to tell him or else I would come. 

  “What a pretty little sight you are. My own little fuck toy, taking me so well. Your cheeks are flushed so prettily, they almost match your hair. You’re close, aren’t you?” He asked, picking up his pace. I squeezed my eyes shut and nodded as he thrust his erection in harder, making it brush up against my favorite spot. 

  “I’m going to come, sir. Please...please I’m going to come.” I cried out, tears welling in my eye as I held back my release. They spilled forward and he surged towards me, capturing each one with his lips. 

  “If you come, you won’t be able to again for the next two days. Don’t come, Fae. Don’t you dare. Did my fuck toy forget what her purpose is? I get to empty myself into you, but this is for my pleasure. You don’t get nice things like orgasms after the way you’ve teased me tonight. Open your eyes, little one. Look at me, please. I just want to see your pretty eyes.” He panted, thrusting further into me, making me see stars. Tears were steadily leaking from the corners of my eyes as I felt his hips stutter. He was close. I just had to hold out a little longer. His teeth were against my neck, alternating between biting, licking and sucking. I was so close, and I knew he could feel me tightening up around him. “I’ll just stop and finish all over that pretty little face of yours, if you can’t handle waiting a bit longer.” He whispered in my ear. 

  “I can’t wait, please sir. I’m too close.” I whined, my nails scratching across his back. He smirked, pulled out and motioned for me to kneel on the floor. Forcing my body to obey, I kneeled in front of him, mouth open and tongue out. He looked so proud of me and I was riding a high that I wouldn’t come down from for a while. 

  “Good girl. You’re being such a good girl. Look up at me. I’m going to come and you’re not going to let a single drop fall to the floor, is that understood?” He asked, stepping closer and letting me run my tongue along his length. I pulled away and nodded, letting my mouth fall open in waiting. A strangled growl escaped his throat as he came for her. She licked up as much as she could, using her fingers to gather any stray drops and bring them to her lips. When she looked back at him, he was leaning against the bed, exhausted but happy. 

  “Did I do good?” I asked, feeling very heavy all of a sudden. He nodded, pulling me into his arms and carrying me to the bathroom. 

  “You did wonderfully, darling. Come, let’s get you into a bath and I’ll sit with you until you feel better, hm? That was pretty intense, I know. Do you need any water before I turn the bath on?” He asked, setting me down on the counter and standing straight.

  “No, I just need a few minutes with you. I feel...I feel super heavy after that scene.” I explained, smiling softly when he pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

  “Your wish is my command, little one. Let me get the bath running for you. Don’t move, okay? I’ll take care of you.” He kissed her forehead before kneeling down and preparing a bath for me. I smiled at the sight of him, sleeves rolled up, hair slicked back with sweat. He removed his tie, setting it aside on the counter, his shirt joining soon after. After the bath was to his pleasing he turned to me and gently helped me out of my remaining clothing items. Then he lifted me bridal style into the large tub, situating himself behind me. He rubbed me down gently as he whispered comforting words to me. I had no idea how I had come to be this lucky. Being loved by this man was so fulfilling I don’t think I would ever need anything else. He massaged my scalp as he washed my hair, gently leading my head back to his shoulder when he was done. 

  “Jumin...I love you.” I whispered, letting my eyes drift shut. I’m sure he felt my body relax against him, because he stood up, wrapping a towel around me as he carried me to the bed. I sighed happily, but it quickly turned to a frown when I heard him walk away. Opening my eyes and lifting myself up enough to see him, I watched as he walked back into the bathroom. I heard him tidying up, then carrying his clothes to the hamper. He surely hadn’t even been gone for longer than five minutes now but I ached for him already. I was so needy after an intense scene like that. 

  He walked back into the bedroom, smiling and crawling into bed beside me. “I love you, dearest to my heart. Do you want to sleep, or would you like me to carry you out to the living room to watch something on the television?” 

  “Let’s go out to the living room. I’m getting hungry and I want to watch the TV with you. Do you think you can call out of work on Monday? I want a long weekend with you.’ I whispered, already knowing that I was going to skip class on Monday. 

  “I’ll email Assistant Kang as soon as we’re settled in the living room. Do you want to stay here, or would you like to go on a trip?” He kissed my nose and I smiled at him before nuzzling into his chest. The light hair on his chest tickled my nose as I nuzzled further into him, inhaling the scent that was one hundred percent unique to Jumin Han.

  “We should go on a trip. Thank you for always taking such good care of me.” I whispered as he carried me to the couch, grabbing his laptop on the way out. Settling down with me still cradled against his chest, he called first the chef,  then his travel agent. He would stop mid sentence during both phone calls just to plant kisses all over my face, causing me to burst into giggles. 

  I had never been happier. I had the love of my life by my side, and the RFA was the only family I would ever need again. I had never let myself believe I deserved anything close to this and now that I had it, I would work that much harder to be deserving of everyone’s love and support.


End file.
